


Scarlet Drinks

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash week 2017 a, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek, jealous!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: prequel to Cold Eyed Monster, that @Passion_flower asked for, hope you like it :)Also Day 1: Jealousy/protectiveness





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passion_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_flower/gifts).



When Len walks into Saints and Sinners, Mick and Lisa not far behind him. Len sends a nod in the direction of Hartley Rathaway. The young genius is sitting at the bar flirting with a man that Len needs information from. If he manages to get it, then Len might consider letting him into his crew, maybe.

 

It isn’t until Mick’s ordered his beer that Len notices the lanky brunette at the bar and has to do a double take. There is no way Barry Allen aka the Flash would ever come to Saints and Sinners alone, unless it’s to ask Len for help.

 

“Hello Scarlet,” Len says sliding onto the stool next to Barry, making the younger man jump a little.

 

“What are you doing here Snart?” Barry asks wide eyed shifting a little in his seat.

 

“I believe I should be asking you that. I’m a regular here. You are not,” Len says eyeing Barry up and down trying to figure out what on earth possessed the kid to come here of all places.

 

“I wanted to grab a drink here. Word is that they actually might have something here that could get me drunk,” Barry says as his drink is put down in front of him. He picks it up and takes a sip and smiles.

 

“Does detective West know that you’re planning to get drunk in a dive bar with any number of criminal elements?” Len asks, honestly if it were any other bar he wouldn’t be quite as protective of the kid. But this is _the_ bar for criminals. Barry simply stands out like a sore, adorably puppy-like, thumb.

 

“He knows that I’m out having a little me time, who knows, maybe I’ll even meet someone,” Barry says smiling over at one of the resident “saints” of the place, a guy convicted of a little B&E when he was younger, but now walking the straight and narrow...mostly. He’s not a bad guy and Len knows that, but the idea of Barry going home with anyone from this place sets his teeth on edge.

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

 

“Why not?” Barry asks taking a sip of his fruity pink concoction.

 

“Because I am going to sit here and make sure you go home alone tonight,” Len says simply.

 

“You do realize that I could just flash you to the CCPD. No doubt there are warrants for your arrest.”

 

“Ah, but then I'd be able to have a nice little chat with detective West able where you are and what you're doing,” Len says and Barry pouts.

 

“There a reason you're interrupting my night?” Barry asks.

 

“I'm the villain Scarlet. It's in my job description to pop up and irritate the hero,” Len says with a smirk.

 

“Can't you take a vacation day? Seriously that heist at the bank was so good that I think you should take a vacation and treat yourself,” Barry says tossing a smile at a different guy. Len takes the opportunity to give the B&E guy from earlier a warning glare and when Barry isn't looking he gives to new guy the same glare. Effectively warning them off.

 

“Crime never takes a break Scarlet, you should know that by now,” Len says waving off the bartender when she tries to take his order. He notices Hartley give him the signal as his target gets up from the table, Len waits and when the target leaves Saints and Sinners he gets up to make his way towards Hartley.

 

“Hey Snart, if you’re going over to Hartley Rathaway can you tell him that his parents never pressed charges, they paid to keep the CCPD from pressing charges and Harrison Wells turned out to be a sadistic murderer, so he’s no longer a wanted man,” Barry says and Snart nods and while he makes his way toward Hartley he considers the pros and cons of delivering that information to Hartley. He never knows if he’ll need Hartley’s skills again in the future, but competent hackers aren’t exactly in short supply since Star Labs fired a majority of them, and no one is really hiring anyone with Star Labs connected to them. So finding people who are willing to take a walk on the dark side to make some quick cash to keep them afloat is not hard to do, but Hartley is the best there is. As Len approaches Hartley and sees the nervous glances the younger man keeps throwing around him his decision is made for him.

 

“Mr. Rathaway, do you have the information I asked for?” Len asks and the man passes him a voice recorder, which Len quickly pockets. As Hartley begins gathering his stuff to leave Len adds, “a source inside the CCPD told me that your parents didn’t press charges, and they paid off the CCPD not to file charges against you, and the Wells thing is taken care of so you’re no longer a wanted man,” Len says and can’t help the flutter of something in his chest as he watches a great weight get lifted from Hartley’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you Mr. Snart,” Hartley says.

 

“But, there’s a place in my crew if you want it, and that offer stands until I rescind it myself,” Snart says and Hartley nods and takes off. Len smiles and turns to see a man sitting in his seat next to Barry with his hand on Barry’s. Len’s eyes and narrow and he makes his way over to where Mick and Lisa are talking and hands the recorder to Mick.

 

“When you leave take that to my work station,” he says and then makes his way over Barry and the stranger who if he values his life will scram when Len has a few words with him.

 

“Well, well, well Scarlet, who’s your friend?” Len drawls pushing himself between Barry and this guy who had to the count of four to run before Len really gets mad.

 

“Leeennnnnny! This is...um...Michael? Hal? No that’s not it, Adam! That’s it!” Barry giggles, and Len looks at him and sure enough Barry is swaying slightly and at first Len worries that he’s been drugged...but no...he knows drugs don’t work on Barry. So that only leaves the option that Barry has somehow managed to get drunk...and that scares Len more than anything, because the kid can barely make good decisions when he’s sober.

 

“Okay, yeah. You are way too drunk to be here, and I am going to make sure that I get you to you father, he should be home from the CCPD by now,” Len says for the man’s benefit. The minute he hears mention of cops the man gets up and takes off and Len makes sure to remember his face for future reference.

 

“I...if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re jealous Lenny,” Barry says hiccuping as Len helps him out of the bar and down to Barry’s apartment, which he’s known the address of since he found out the name of the Flash.

 

He fishes Barry’s keys out of the younger man’s pockets which leads to the discovery that Barry is very ticklish. “What if I am jealous? What if I want you and don’t want other guys touching you?” Len asks as he leans Barry against the all to turn and lock the door.

 

When he turns back to Barry, two lips press against his. Barry pushes against him and pins Len to the wall.

 

“About time you admitted to liking me. I was worried that I’d have to fake being drunk forever,” Barry says when he pulls away and Len stares at him.

 

“You tricked me?” Len asks.

 

“Yep, I needed to know if you wanted me,” Barry says.

 

“I can’t believe you tricked me,” Len says eyes wide.

 

“I’m a superhero Len, I have to be a good actor, to protect my secret identity,” Barry says and Len chuckles.

 

“Barry, you identity is the worst kept secret in Central City,” Len says and Barry pouts.

 

“So? Anyway, do you...um...want to spend the night?” Barry asks.

 

“I usually wait until the third date before I’ll even consider spending the night,” Len says with a smirk.

 

“Oh, okay then. Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?” Barry asks.

 

“It’s after midnight Scarlet. Do you mean tonight or tomorrow?” Len asks.

 

“Tomorrow,” Barry says and Len nods.  
  
“Sure, my number is in your phone already,” Len says unlocking the door.

 

“How on earth did it get there?” Barry asks.

 

“A good thief never reveals his secrets Scarlet,” Len says stepping out into the hall.

 

“Oh and Len?” Barry says and Len turns, “this totally counts as at least half a date,” Barry says before closing the door.

 

“Cute,” Len says before heading back to his safehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


End file.
